


blood is thicker than water

by blackenedgirl



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, A Bit of Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Death, Please Forgive me, Various AU's, a bit of angst, i have fallen into the enryuu hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4573203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackenedgirl/pseuds/blackenedgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 day enryuu challenge or, "what do you mean I can't write them all in two days??".<br/>Most are short, not necessarily romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have sinned.  
> This is my contribute to this ship, hopefully I won't regret it later and delete it.

**01 - Holding hands**

He looked terrified and honestly, Kouen didn't know how to treat things gently. It was all about fighting and conquering, not holding his cousin's hand. His very young cousin, the youngest of the Ren family, who was spoiled in every possible way. Now it was expected that Kouen would treat him the same. When did he ever kneeled and held one of his relatives' hand like that? The last time must've been when Kouha was just born, but that was too long ago. He could barely hold his brother in his hands, too small, his big hands wasn't costumed for that.

"You're just scaring him even more, En." Hakuyuu doesn't mean any bad but it sounds like a preaching. _Be careful with my precious brother_ , or so. Yuu was the one who spoiled him the most, after all.

"I am trying!" He growled back but immediately sighed when he felt Hakuryuu's hand slipping from his own. He didn't have the time to say anything and Hakuryuu was already hiding behind Yuu.

"Aww, now you've really done it, look at him!"

"Shut up!"


	2. Chapter 2

  
**02 - Cuddling somewhere**

There was something about Kouen that reminded him of a lion. Perhaps it was this red mane, perhaps it was his manners, Hakuryuu didn't know. He did seem big, almost as Yuu-nii and Ren-Ren, but he heard that he himself was small compared to children his age.

He stared at Kouen, who was sleeping soundly in his chair. Ah, how can one fall asleep in this position? He drooling as well!

Truly fascinating.

But it did seem kind of comfortable, so Hakuryuu did the most reasonable thing – sit in his lap.

 _Not that scary_. He contemplated now that he could see Kouen's face from this distance. He didn't wear his usual stubborn expression when he slept.

Hakuryuu beamed. He felt like he made a big step today.

And that step was surely tiring. He leaned on Kouen and was quick to close his eyes.

No one had the heart to wake them up, even when they were supposed to be at _places_ , doing _things_ , so they just left them like that.

(Later on, Kouen would have to suffer from an over energetic kid who wasn't tired at all at one o'clock)  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow the nickname Ren-Ren for Hakuren just got stuck in my head. I think it's cute.


End file.
